Social networking sites have proliferated in the recent years, providing numerous ways to keep family, friends, and associates informed of events and activities. For example, Windows Live® provides an environment in which users can share messages, e-mails, pictures, and the like. Similar sites, like Facebook® and MySpace® allow activities and updates to be shared across multiple platforms, including webpages and mobile clients. For example, these applications allow entries to be posted to a site in a Webpage format. Other sites, for example, Twitter®, can be used for microblogging. These sites may allow both the posting of short messages to a page and the broadcasting of the short messages to subscribing groups, for example, using the short message service (SMS) protocol to send messages to cell phones. Still other sites, such as Foursquare®, are directed at more specific groups and applications. Foursquare® allows participants to share geographically related information, such as business locations, recommendations, and the like, in a game-like environment in which participants communicate using short messages. Until recently, the sites would often be isolated from each other, with each site acting as a single environment for communications.
Some social networking sites have begun allowing other sites to provide information and updates, or have provided users with systems that can access other sites to obtain information or updates. For example, a user's entry into Foursquare®, about services at a particular location, may be pushed to Twitter®, where it is broadcast to a number of subscribers as a message called a “Tweet.” The Tweet may also be sent to the user's Facebook® page, where it is displayed on the user's page (e.g., in an area termed a “wall”). Likewise, the Tweet may be pushed to or pulled from other sites, where it may be incorporated into the updates that are displayed. Further, the entry corresponding to the Tweet may be pulled from a site by another site. For example, the user's Windows Live® profile may be configured to pull the entry from the user's Facebook® page.